


Starlight

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Corrin is trans, F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scarlet confided in Corrin that she lost her parents to war, and stargazing brought her comfort. It was almost like she was visiting them, she’d say, and Corrin would understand, only wishing she had a similar way to feel as if she could connect with Mikoto. "</p><p>AKA: Scarlet and Corrin angst about dead parents for a bit and then fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Shortly after the events of the war against Nohr, Corrin had faced her Hoshidan siblings and told them of what she had planned to do in the future: leave the country. To say the events had scarred Corrin would be an understatement- whether they were blood related or not, the deaths of Xander and Elise had hit her hard, and Corrin wasn’t quite sure she would be able to act as royalty with the weights of their deaths hanging over her. Ryoma and Hinoka were quick to understand, and while Takumi and Sakura remained silent through the exchange, Corrin could tell she had broken their hearts. Soon after leaving her country behind, she made the decision to travel to Cheve, the newly-independent nation being run by the Wyvern Knight Scarlet, a key ally of Corrin’s in the war against Nohr.

It was only a few days after her arrival that Corrin found herself sprawled out across a blanket under the night sky with Scarlet at her side, staring up at the stars. In one of the memories they shared together during the war, they had done the same thing, and Scarlet confided in Corrin that she lost her parents to war, and stargazing brought her comfort. It was almost like she was visiting them, she’d say, and Corrin would understand, only wishing she had a similar way to feel as if she could connect with Mikoto.

Scarlet was the one who first broke the silence, turning her head to the side to look at Corrin. “...Hey, ya don’t feel like this is childish or anything, do you? It’s just comforting for me to lay here with you, and reflect on old memories.” Her voice wavered slightly, exposing a bit of her inner feelings to Corrin. Beneath Scarlet’s lively shell, perhaps the two weren’t so different and bore similar burdens, Corrin thought.

At first, Corrin wasn’t quite sure how to respond. She wanted to be sure she came across as genuine and not placating, though soon decided to speak with her gut. “Of course not, Scarlet. You grew up with your parents, and they may have been away at war sometimes, but you still felt a bond with them that I simply couldn’t understand. Me and Queen Mikoto… We weren’t quite as close, and yet it still stung when she died in my arms. I can’t even imagine what it was like for you.”

A single tear rolled down Scarlet’s cheek, and for just a moment she felt as if the world contained only her and Corrin. Slowly, she reached over and clasped Corrin’s hand with hers, smiling. “I s’pose… Yeah. I guess it really isn’t that weird to cope like this, is it? Least I have a cute, understanding lady next to me to help me sort these things out.” It was clear that Scarlet was quickly trying to abandon the mood she had just set, and Corrin was quick to oblige her.

“Cute and understanding? Scarlet, you flatter me.” Corrin squeezed Scarlet’s hand instinctively, unsure of the connection the women shared. Perhaps words weren’t needed to define it- she had first felt a pang of love for the woman the first time they did this, and she felt it again the second Scarlet started speaking. Maybe it was best if she didn’t worry about it, Corrin thought, and just let things naturally take their course.

Scarlet was quick to respond, determined to make the woman at her side blush. “What, you think that’s flattering? I can go much further, maybe even say you were the prettiest girl in the world. Wouldn’t necessarily be a lie, either.”

Crossing an arm beneath her chest, Corrin directed her stare at the stars and focused all of her energy on trying to hide the redness slowly surfacing on her face. “I’m not going to let you take control of my heart that easily. Maybe if I knew you actually meant it, you’d have a better chance at pulling at my heartstrings.”

“What, y’don’t think I actually mean it? How rude can ya get, jeez…” Mere moments later, Scarlet rolled over on top of Corrin, a smirk appearing on her face. “Well, how do you want me to prove it?”

If Corrin hadn’t noticed she was blushing by now, the heat in her face was a dead giveaway for her. Scarlet slowly leaned in towards her, placing a kiss on her neck while Corrin slowly began speaking. “I’m… I’m not sure. What do you mean?” The naive side of Corrin really didn’t know what Scarlet was suggesting. After all, growing up alone in a castle didn’t give her much chance to explore her sexuality. Another part of her clearly wanted whatever Scarlet was offering, though, as evidenced by the aching she felt in her groin.

Scarlet felt a bulge against her thigh and looked down towards Corrin’s nethers, the smirk on her face growing even wider. “Seems like part of you knows what I mean, at least…” Crawling down so that her face was directly above the growing bulge in Corrin’s pants, Scarlet looked up with a calm expression on her face, trying to ensure that she wasn’t pressuring Corrin into anything. “May I?”

Swiftly and without thinking, Corrin nodded her head, and Scarlet didn’t skip a beat on peeling off Corrin’s pants and panties in one movement, staring at the cock that sprung free from its bondage. After a few worrying moments of silence, Scarlet whispered “It’s so pretty… Just as much as the rest of you.” Corrin didn’t even have time to react to Scarlet’s words before she began to shudder, feeling Scarlet's tongue travel up her shaft to the tip of her cock.

“Nnn… S-Scarlet…” Corrin’s eyes drifted shut and Scarlet, satisfied with the reactions she was getting, continued to pleasure Corrin, wrapping her lips around her head and slowly moving down, taking in as much of Corrin as she could before rising up again, repeating the motions. Corrin, herself, wasn’t very big, maybe topping out at about five inches, but this was a first for both of them, and Scarlet’s inexperience meant she couldn’t quite give Corrin the performance they both desired.

That performance being desired being deepthroating. In one, futile attempt, Scarlet’s nose brushed up against the small patch of hair on Corrin’s groin before she quickly rose back up, gagging. “Egh… That’s far from as sexy as I thought it’d be.” Scarlet replaced her mouth with a hand on Corrin’s shaft, stroking it fairly quickly. “So, anything else y’wanna try out? I mean, I haven’t really done much of anything before, but… I want to enjoy myself with you, and all that.”

Corrin’s moans continued, not seeming to mind the replacement of Scarlet’s mouth. “Ah… Just… Keep doing that, it feels nice…” Scarlet gave Corrin a confused expression before shrugging it off and continuing, putting a bit more effort into it. She’d have rather moved on to something else, but if Corrin wasn’t ready for it, then neither was she.

Brushing her thumb over the tip of Corrin’s cock, Scarlet continued eagerly, almost seeming to enjoy herself as much as Corrin was. However, quickly and without warning, Corrin’s breath hitched, her back arched, and she came, shooting out short ribbons of white on Scarlet’s hand. Initially wanting to draw her hand back, Scarlet held out, stroking Corrin slower and letting her ride out the orgasm. Once Scarlet was sure she was done, she brought her fingers to her lips and licked off some of the cum. “Jeez, give a girl some warning next time, will ya?” The substance didn’t necessarily taste bad, but it was a bit more bitter than she was used to. There was always the chance that it was an acquired taste- something she definitely wanted to find out in the future, with Corrin’s help.

“I… S-Sorry…” Corrin covered her face with her hand and looked away from Scarlet, embarrassed at having not told her that she was going to come. Truth be told, it was Corrin’s first orgasm, and she wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen regardless.

To her surprise, Scarlet crawled back up and planted a kiss on her lips, wearing that inexhaustible grin that she always did. “Hey, no problem, right? Not like I choked on it, or anything, so it’s no big deal.” Scarlet rolled over onto her side and held Corrin’s hand once more, looking up at the night sky. “Take a break for a minute, alright? But don’t get too comfortable, because we’re going for round two very soon, and I intend on getting some love back this time. If you’re alright with that, that is.”

Although she silently nodded, Corrin could hardly contain how excited she was for what Scarlet had planned for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my first fic. And of course it's porn, what else could it be?
> 
> If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, let me know. If you think I can improve, let me know. If you want me dead for some reason, same, pal, but I'd appreciate if you didn't tell me about that one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
